


Hermaphrodite

by Avrina



Category: How Best to Use A Sword, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, F/M, Hermaphrodites, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Other, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrina/pseuds/Avrina
Summary: Well, Penguin... You're haunting me even in my dreams- so much for adopting Edwin... o.O
Relationships: Edwin/original female character, Erik/Edwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hermaphrodite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntagonizedPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Noble Traditions of Knighthood Are Absolute, Regardless of Personal Relationships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372396) by [AntagonizedPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/pseuds/AntagonizedPenguin). 



> Well, Penguin... You're haunting me even in my dreams- so much for adopting Edwin... o.O

She was laying on her bed, listening to the muffled voices of the guys in the other room. They were discussing, like so often lately, but she knew how this would end. And the imagination of it made her feel strangely warm.

She pushed down her panties, touched the short silky hair- hermaphrodites had no real pubic hair- and brushed along her lower lips. On the other side of the wall, Edwin gave a little protest- pro forma, of course- and she smiled. Her labia withdrew, curled inside till there was just something left reminding of a big scar; instead, her clit started to swell and with a little pop extended.

Edwin protested anew and the thud on the wall made her lick her lips. She could imagine them, Edwin supporting himself with one hand on the wall, the other one coverings Erik’s hand, who would have one arm around Edwin, hugging him, the other one would be clawed in his brothers’ hips. She hummed a little, her dick growing under her caresses, till it was proud 18cm long, but unfortunately not very thick.

While Erik and Edwin fucked, she jerked herself off. She liked their moans and grunts, liked to imagine them, and she definitively loved the little squeal Edwin made when he was done.

She came as well, the waves of the orgasm humming deep inside her. Almost immediately her dick went soft and started to withdrew; when it reached the size of her little finger, her lips started to unfurl.

There was no cum to take care of and so she pulled up her panties. With a sigh, she rolled onto her belly. She would have loved to be a man, or at least to be a male hermaphrodite, but she was a female one. The only reason she was here, living with Erik and Edwin, was the fact that she was given to Erik to breed with him, to give him children- hopefully normal ones.  
And to take care of Edwin, because male hermaphrodites were infertile, considered a bit dumb and therefore useless. But Edwin wasn’t dumb by no means and she loved him at least as much as Erik did and that was the only reason she stayed. She could have left, because in the five years she was living here now, Erik had touched her not even once. Instead, he fucked his little brother and did even some other forbidden things for which she could bring him to jail, but she didn’t. Because she loved Edwin and Edwin loved Erik.

~

“Hey… you’re awake?”

“Yeah…” She made some space and Edwin slipped next to her into bed. They hugged each other, cuddling and just enjoying the presence of the other, till Edwin sighed.

“What’s wrong?” She wanted to know.

“I’m a bit sore.”, he mumbled. “He fucked me five times today.”

“He shouldn’t. You have a check-up in two days and he knows.”

“Hmm.” Edwin sounded a bit… depressed.

“Come on… that’s not everything.” She said and let her hand slip under his shirt to caress his chest. When Erik was under a lot of stress, he took that out on Edwin.

“He always refuses to fuck me properly.”, Edwin mumbled after a moment of silence. “Yesterday he yelled at me for the request.”

She snorted. “Your brother has not the slightest idea of how lovely your pussy is, Ed.”

“Well, the loveliest pussy in this house is yours.”

“Want to take care of it?”

Instead of an answer, he kissed her and kind of immediately they both reached into the others’ pants to touch each other- because as much as she preferred her male form, as much was Ed into his female form and when they were together, they normally followed their preferences.

Gliding into her, he moaned already and she pulled his head down to kiss him. They both liked kissing, they liked kissing each other and as so often the penetration part was nearly secondary, was just needed to reach the climax.

After that, they kept cuddling and kissing.  
Kissing and cuddling and tenderly touching, till Edwin whispered:

“Is it time for fucking me properly?”

She chuckled on that, grabbing his hips, but to her surprise he crawled back on top of her. Normally he didn’t like it that way, but maybe he had been on his back for Erik once too often today.

He was wet in a way a male hermaphrodite shouldn’t be able to in his female form- she was the last one to complain about it, because after directing her dick properly, he let himself sink on her. They reached for each other’s hands, intertwining their fingers so he could steady himself and she bit her lip, when he was completely down on her. Wet and tight and hot…

Sometimes she felt as if they were made for each other, as if their preferences were synchronized, as if-

An angry wordless hiss made her open her eyes and Edwin turn his head. Erik stood in the door, still- or again- naked and half hard.

“That’s not what I thought you would be doing right now.” His scowl made her swallow.

“You didn’t give me any-“ Edwin started and broke off, when Erik came closer.

“Could we-” She started as well, but Erik snapped:

“Shut up!” He climbed on the bed, which creaked in protest, and pushed Edwin forward till he laid flat on her, which made her protest wordlessly.

“Since you can’t get enough…” Erik growled low and Edwin made:

“Urgh!”

The whole bed shook, while Erik fucked Edwin hard and fast onto her and both of them into the bed. And since Erik kept pushing his brother down with one hand on his neck, she struggled to breath properly- her arousal had died already at the sight of Erik.

Edwin was breathing hot against her neck and shoulder, more whining than moaning, but in this position his big pseudo-clit was stimulated quite a lot and he came quickly, whining even more afterwards.

She tried to hold and comfort him, one hand on his back, the other on the back of his head, and she endured the looks Erik gave her for it.

And finally he came, with a harsh thrust and an animalistic grunt, adding for a moment his full weight on her.

“Erik…” she choked out and he leaned back.

“Yeah… it’s your turn now.” After five years of ignorance towards her this was a real surprise and left her speechless.

“You should wash before…” Edwin sounded defeated, in addition to be muffled from talking against her shoulder.

“… right.” Erik frowned down on them and stood up. “Get ready.” She didn’t like what she saw on his face. He would hurt her.

“He will hurt you.” Edwin said quietly when Erik had left the room. Slowly he lifted himself up and half laid, half sat next to her.

“I know.” She gave back and nodded weakly. “But it’s okay.”

“It’s not!”

“He’s hurting you most of the time, Ed, now it’s my turn.”

“That’s not true and not fair…”

“For sure it’s not fair, but we’re not the ones calling the shots. And… to be honest… I prefer to get hurt myself than having to watch how he’s hurting the children we’re expected to have.” She was afraid of what Erik would be capable of, if he got a son.

Edwin opened his mouth, but gave no answer. His face was answer enough.

As well as Erik’s face, when he came back.


End file.
